


prompt: don't ever say that

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Midnight Discussions, Post-Series, tattoo discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: “I think I’d like a bird as a tattoo,” Max says. “Something with wings.”





	prompt: don't ever say that

Max is looking at herself in a mirror when Anne creeps in through the balcony door, without her ever-present hat for once.

“Do you think if I was taller they would take me more seriously?” Max asks, hands on her hips.

“I’m taller and they only take my knives seriously,” Anne says, coming to stand behind her shoulder. “Any reason you’re just standing around naked?”

“Just thinking,” she says, turning to one side and then the other. “A tattoo perhaps….on my thigh.”

She turns to Anne and Anne raises an eyebrow. Looks down at Max’s thigh and then back up.

“You have nice thighs, why d’you want ink on them?”

“Just curious,” Max says. “I’ve never had one. Do they hurt?”

“Suppose so,” Anne says. “Involves a needle.”

Max reaches behind her, waving her hand until Anne slides her hand into hers, lacing their fingers together.

“I feel so wounded and yet I have no scars,” Max says softly. “I want a reminder.”

“Don’t ever say that,” Anne says fiercely. “The pain’s enough, the fuck do you want a reminder for?”

“It wouldn’t be a reminder,” Max says, leaning back against Anne. “It would be for me. Pain with a purpose.”

Anne shifts behind her and Max can tell it’s upsetting her, so she turns in her arms to lean against her. Anne carefully wraps her arms around her and Max sighs, breathing in the familiar leather smell of her vest.

“I think I’d like a bird as a tattoo,” Max says. “Something with wings.”

She feels Anne’s hands come to rest on her shoulder blades and she nods.

“My shoulders…a bird in flight stretching across my shoulders.”

“You sure you want some drunk moron of an ex-pirate doing something so fancy?” Anne asks and Max laughs.

“No,” she says. “I know a woman, she does much nicer work. You can come with me if you want.”

“You’ll bleed,” Anne says, hands still smoothing over Max’s shoulders. “I don’t like that.”

“You don’t have to look,” Max says. “Just hold my hand?”

Anne looks down at her and Max bats her eyelashes, a pleading look on her face.

“Ugh, if that shit don’t work on me every time,” Anne mutters. “Fine.”

“Good,” Max hums, patting her chest. “Now come to bed, I’m tired.”


End file.
